From Now And Then
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Erza and Jellal Fernandes, they share a weird relationship. They are less than friend but more than lovers. They are strangers who are joined in marriage. Both of them neither hate nor like each other. And this is a story of how these 2 strangers living together with the status of marriage.


**Hey, guys~! I'm sorry that I've been so busy lately. This is something from me for apologize haha. Indicated to Devdeva_santi who requested a JeRza fanfic~ Well.. this is NOT going to be a oneshot. I hope this won't be boring.**

**Contain might change, haha. But not the main plot. I want to change it if I had the inspiration sooner or later.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Tap… Tap…_

Elegantly, a scarlet-haired woman walks inside a big apartment. Along as she walks, her hair flies beautifully by the wind. She takes out a card from her bag, which is the key to her apartment.

_Beep._

The door opens as the woman looks inside and then steps in. She closes the door and takes off her coat. Later she takes off her blazer and others slowly.

_Beep._ Again, the door beep-ed

"I'm home," suddenly a man walks in while Erza is wearing nothing but her bra and underwear "Oh, you're home?" The man asked calmly.

"Yes. Welcome home, Jellal."

"Yeah…" He said as he walks away. Erza puts on her pajamas and looks at the blue haired man

"Have you had dinner?"

"Yeah." Jellal said while taking off his clothes

"Okay." Erza said. She walks to the kitchen and makes dinner for herself.

Erza and Jellal Fernandes, they share a weird relationship. They are less than friend but more than lovers. They are strangers who are joined in marriage.

Both of them neither hate nor like each other. They were total strangers and finally met one day before the wedding ceremony. The kiss they share in the church was their first, and last. They never touched each other and they rarely talk or even share an eye contact.

They would never cross the line they made.

All of these marriage things are because of the tradition of Scarlet's family. To marry off their daughters with a random guy the parents' desire. Which is something Erza couldn't oppose to

After eating dinner all by herself like always, she washes the dishes and walks to the bedroom. She sees Jellal already sleeping there. She climbs to the bed and sleep next to him. As if no one is actually there,

They feel exactly _nothing _to each other. From that day and then… This is how they life will be

.

.

.

The red haired woman opens her eyelids slowly. She feels like something is shining brightly. She opens her eyes widely, seeing Jellal who already wakes up as he is now standing in front of the big window while tightening his tie

"Going early?" Erza asked

"Yeah,"

"Okay."

Erza wakes up from her sleeping position and walks to the bathroom. She washes her face and brushes her teeth. She fixes her hair and immediately puts on her working clothes. When she walks out, Jellal is still there

"Still here?" Erza asked

"I'm about to leave,"

"Okay."

Erza walks out the apartment first and then Jellal leaves right after her. Without even noticing or caring, they walk together from the apartment to the front office

"Oh, my… The newlywed Fernandes…" An old lady suddenly greeted both of them "How sly, going to work together… I'm jealous." The old lady teased

"Hahaha…" Erza forced a laugh while Jellal didn't bother to smile "So… We're going first, ma'am… See you…" Erza said politely and walks away.

Both of the business man and woman are quite famous around here. Being married at 20 is pretty much uncommon there in Fiore. When they got out of the apartment building, Erza walks separately from Jellal to find a bus that goes to her office

"Wait," Jellal suddenly said

"Yes?"

"Only for today, I'll take you to your office."

"Pardon?"

"I'll take you to your office." Jellal repeated as Erza blinked. But she can't deny him

"Okay."

Erza sits inside of Jellal's car. He's a very successful business man and very rich. Despite his tall and well-built body, he's also very handsome. There's no denying in this but Erza doesn't care about his face or anything… She hasn't found even a seed to start falling in love with the total stranger she married.

The radio is not even on, everything was all silent. They never sit together like this. They have never had a dinner together… This is the first time.

"We're here," Jellal said

"Thank you very much…" Erza said as she walks out. Not even smiling or anything, Jellal immediately drives away to his office which is actually 2 offices next to Erza's.

Erza walks in the company building and greeted with a lot of people

"Mrs. Scarlet! About this…"

"President, someone wants to meet you,"

"President!"

"Please wait, let me go to my office first." Erza said as she walks to a place which is exclusively on the top floor with red carpet from the lift to the door. The door is big with a sign 'President's Office' on it. Erza casually walks in, seeing her own office is pretty clean. After sitting and doing some document works for a while, someone knocks the door.

_Knock… Knock…_

"Come in," Erza said

"Mrs. Scarlet, sorry to interrupt." A blonde-man appears on the door

"Mr. Eucliffe, how may I help you?"

"I'm just here to give you these files…" He said while giving it to Erza

"Thank you, you can put it there." Erza said while still looking at her computer

"You know, Mrs. Scarlet…" Sting paused for a while "Or should I say, Mrs. Fernandes…" Suddenly, Erza stops tying and starts to look at the blond man in front of her

"How do you know?" Erza asked

"Ckckck, how awful." Sting said "How could you MARRY someone who is the PRESIDENT of our ENEMY OFFICE, ma'am?"

"What do you want?" Erza asked firmly

" , aren't you tired? Beaten up by that company. Everything… Our product and theirs are not very much different, but we ALWAYS LOSE!" Sting shouted

Erza stays silent

"I heard that they are having a very big and secret project that definitely will make us look even more like loser. " Sting said "President, I want you to steal the document."

"Why should I?"

"Come on, president. Look at the people under you! They had enough of losing! Little by little everyone will get out of this company and we will bankrupt, you hear me?!"

"And? Why should I listen to your idea?"

"Haha, how scary." Sting said "President, do you want everyone in the office know that you're marrying that guy? This is a small office, if I tell only 1 person, everything will spread less than 2 days…"

Erza gulped seeing the man in front of her who has this scary threatening aura behind him

"You know they'll be disappointed in you."

"Fine," Erza said "Spread it." Erza continued "I don't marry him because I love him anyway. I marry him because of a family arrangement."

"So?" Sting said "Well, I'll give you time to think…" Suddenly Sting grabs Erza's body and pulls it close to his. Their chests touch and he lifts her chin "Lucky you're cute, President…" Sting starts to move his hand downward

_SMACK!_

"Go." Erza looks at him firmly "AWAY."

Sting smiles widely then walks away. Outside, he chuckles silently,

"Time for plan B."

.

.

.

Erza steps out of the bus. She opens her bag and searches for her key while walking to the apartment building

"Erza?" Suddenly a man shows up with his latest and surely expensive car

"Jellal…" Erza said "I was about to come in."

"Oh," Jellal closes his window and parks his car immediately. He locks his car and catches up to Erza

"What are you doing?" Erza asked his husband who acts weird since this morning

"Nothing," Jellal said "Is it wrong for me to walk together to our room with my wife?"

"No," Erza mumbled

"Good." Jellal said as they walk together to the room. Jellal opens the door and asks Erza to walk in first. The lights immediately on as they walk in. "Hey, could you make dinner?"

"Huh?"

"I haven't eaten dinner yet."

"Oh… Okay." Erza said. Jellal takes off his coat and puts his bag which is actually unclosed. Some folders fall from that bag. Erza walks to the documents and helps to take it. _What is this…?_ Erza thought

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"These files fell from your bag. Was this important?" Erza asked as Jellal immediately grabs the files and put it bag in the folder. He takes his bag and put it there

"Yes."

"Oh," Erza wears her apron. _Maybe that's the file of that secret project they're having_. Erza concluded. She starts to think a lot. About that file, her company and the secret of she's marrying the president of her enemy's company.

She puts the food on the table and starts to eat. Seeing that, Jellal also walks to the table and sits in front of Erza. He eats together with her.

Noticing that, Erza blinks. _What the…?_ Erza thought

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been married again?"

"Half a year?"

"Oh." Jellal "You know, my parents want to meet you."

"They do?"

"Yes. So we should try to act so they won't be worried."

"Oh, an act." Erza said with a raising tone. The puzzle solved "Sure, okay. What we do is to talk and eat together, right? No biggie."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Erza said simply. She doesn't know whether it's weird or not to not feeling anything to the man in front of her whom she married for half a year now.

Erza washes the dishes and takes off her apron. She wants to walk to the bathroom but it seems Jellal is still in there. Usually, she would just sit in the living room, waiting for him to walk out, but now…

_Knock, knock…_

"Jellal… Are you still in there?"

"Yes. Do you want to take a bath? I'll finish soon."

"Take your time, I'll wait." Erza said. She walks to the living room and sits on the sofa. Her eyes catch Jellal's bag. She again thinks again,_ what should I do if everything is exposed?_ _Should I steal it?_

"Erza,"

"Y-Yes." Erza jumped a bit

"The bath's empty."

"Okay." Erza said._ But really… what should I do?_

.

.

.

Morning arrives. Like everyday should be, Erza wakes up first. She walks to the bathroom, washes her face, brushes her teeth and changes her clothes. By the time she gets out of the bathroom, Jellal just woke up.

Erza wants to open the door, but she stays still in front of the door. She gulps and gathers her courage

"I'm leaving!" Erza shouted

"Have a safe trip," unexpectedly Jellal replied. Erza closes the door while smiling a bit. _Today might be a bright day,_ Erza thought

Like usual, using the bus, she goes to her office building. As she arrives at the building, everyone gathers and calls her, asking for anything they had trouble with in the company.

But, unlike usual, someone comes casually to her room

"Mrs. Fernandes,"

"Please don't call me that, Mr. Eucliffe. And where's your manner?"

"Oh, pardon me. But… I'm not going to stay here long." Sting said "I'm just going to say… Sorry. Yesterday I went too far. Let's compete with the fair and square."

"…I'm glad you said that,"

"Yes, then, I leave this file here," He said while leaving a file on the table "I'll be leaving." Sting said as he leaves. As the door closes, Erza stares at the window behind her blankly

"Something is wrong…." Erza said.

Weird to think but everyone acts like usual toward Erza. Indeed few of the employees resign because of their own personal problems, but Erza didn't spot a lie behind their reasons. The day of work ended quickly. Erza immediately takes a bus to her apartment. When she arrives, she stops outside of the door, searching for the key inside her stuffed bag, but the door suddenly opens by herself

"Erza,"

"Jellal…"

"Come in, I need to talk."

"Okay," Erza walks in. She puts her bag on the sofa and takes off her coat. Then she looks at Jellal who looks very serious

"Erza, do you remember the document I brought home with me last night?"

"Yes?"

"Where is it right now?"

"Huh? Wasn't it on the table?"

"It wasn't there after you left in the morning,"

"Wait, are you suspecting me?"

"Who else can take it?" Jellal said. He takes out a paper and shows it to Erza "And what about this? Your newest project is the same as my secret project,"

"Huh? I didn't know—,"

"And when I decided to finally open up to you,"

"Tch," Erza's face suddenly changes "Fine! Do what you want! Prosecute me! Close my business! I don't care." Erza shouted "And if you want a divorce I'd be happy to!"

_BLAM! _Erza slammed the door of the extra room they had in their apartment.

* * *

**There. I myself don't feel quite confidence but let's see what you think? I want to hold the romance for a while, haha.**

**About Forgotten Answers I Really Yearned, maybe I'll end it soon so don't worry, this project won't be left alone for like months.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and your review is my honor!  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
